


Cuidando da minha deusa

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [3]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após levar chuva durante uma caminhada, Saori adoece e Seiya estranha ao parar de ouvir a voz dela no telefone de repente.Nota: Essa one-shot se segue algum tempo após minha outra one-shot de CDZ - A Lenda do Santuário, "Décimo sexto aniversário."
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363
Kudos: 2





	Cuidando da minha deusa

**Author's Note:**

> CDZ e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Tatsumi?

– Ah! É você. Entre depressa!

Seiya adentrou rapidamente a casa, permanecendo sobre o pequeno tapete no chão para evitar molhar mais o lugar com as gotas do guarda-chuva.

– Deixe-me cuidar disso – o mordomo disse, retirando o guarda-chuva das mãos de Seiya e o colocando em outro lugar para secar.

– Obrigado... Eu falei com a Saori no telefone há alguns minutos e ela parou de falar de repente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tatsumi suspirou e encarou Seiya novamente.

– Deve ter dormido.

– Ela não dormiu à noite? Ainda bem que estamos em período de férias.

– A senhorita não está muito bem.

– Como assim?!

– Ela insistiu em caminhar um pouco sozinha ontem e começou a chover de repente. Eu relutei muito, mas ela insistiu até me vencer. Ela acabou dando seu guarda-chuva a uma mãe e criança que estavam se molhando ainda a boa distância de casa. Eu achei que seria bom deixa-la um pouco livre. Fiquei falando pelo celular com ela o tempo todo enquanto estava voltando, mas ela só me contou o que houve quando chegou aqui com as roupas encharcadas.

– Droga! – Seiya deslizou a mão pelo cabelo, preocupado – Eu devia ter jogado minhas ocupações na parede e ter vindo vê-la. Se eu estivesse com ela, eu daria um jeito de ela não se molhar, ao menos não tanto!

O cavaleiro de Pegasu começou a subir as escadas, mas foi chamado pelo mordomo a meio caminho.

– Isso não foi culpa sua. A senhorita tem excelentes modos, mas é teimosa de vez em quando.

– Eu posso... Ir vê-la?

– Talvez isso a anime.

Seiya não ficou para ouvir mais, correu para cima e parou à frente da porta entreaberta do quarto de Saori, completamente silencioso. A empurrou e olhou lá dentro. O piano o impedia de ver mais além, então entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando até a cama dela.

– Saori...? – Chamou baixinho.

A deusa estava encolhida embaixo do coberto, o celular entre os dedos de sua mão direita, devia mesmo ter dormido de repente. Observou-a atentamente e percebeu o quanto estava pálida, apesar do rosto corado. Sua respiração parecia ofegante. Seiya sentou na beirada da cama e tocou sua testa, estava queimando.

– Saori... Saori – chamou, sacudindo-a de leve.

Sem resposta, ele voltou ao andar de baixo e procurou Tatsumi pela casa, encontrando o mordomo na cozinha.

– Algum problema com a senhorita?

– Ela está com muita febre.

Tatsumi assumiu uma expressão de pânico e correu pela cozinha pegando algumas coisas. Rapidamente ele reuniu uma vasilha com água fria e uma pequena toalha, entregando-os a Seiya.

– Leve isso, por favor, eu chegarei em breve.

Seiya fez seu caminho de volta, pensando no quanto o mordomo estava mais simpático a sua presença. Eles sempre haviam se dado bem, mas Tatsumi costumava ser super protetor com Saori em muitas ocasiões e quase tivera um infarto no dia em que ela começara a namorar com Seiya. Ele entrou novamente no quarto e sentou-se ao lado dela. Com todo o cuidado tirou o telefone de suas mãos, o deixando no criado-mudo, e a virou para cima, ajeitando os cobertores sobre ela depois. Se deteve um tempo observando-a mais uma vez, o cabelo havia crescido um pouco desde a batalha no santuário um tempo atrás. Afastou a franja de seu rosto para colocar a água fria e segurou sua mão debaixo da coberta ao ouvi-la gemendo e franzindo o rosto.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo – sussurrou para ela – Sua teimosa. Sempre pensando no bem-estar e segurança dos outros antes de você mesma. Atena deve se orgulhar de ter reencarnado em você, se não é que foi por isso mesmo que ela te escolheu.

Olhou para o lado quando ouviu a porta do quarto sendo aberta e Tatsumi entrou com um copo, entregando-o a Seiya, que observou o conteúdo transparente atentamente.

– O que é isso, tiozão?

Tatsumi assumiu uma expressão irritada e olhou Seiya com raiva, só não brigando com ele porque lembrou-se de Saori. Se recompôs e ajeitou os óculos, respirando fundo.

– Quando ela acordar faça-a beber isso. Vai ajudar a aliviar os sintomas.

– Obrigado.

– Eu vou preparar algo pra ela comer quando acordar. Se essa febre não passar... Terei que chamar um médico – o mordomo lamentava-se ao sair pela porta, Seiya imaginava o quanto devia se sentir culpado, apesar de não ser.

– Ai... – Saori murmurou num fio de voz – Quem...?

– Seiya – respondeu afagando o rosto dela – Fique quieta, você está com febre – respondeu colocando novamente a toalhinha em sua testa.

– Dói muito – ela reclamou quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

– Não chore, vai obstruir seu nariz, ficará pior. Consegue se sentar?

Ela tentou, mas uma fraqueza tomou conta de si e uma dor forte no peito e nos ombros a fez deitar de novo, sem falar da terrível dor de cabeça. Seiya deixou a toalha de lado e puxou um pouco o cobertor de cima dela, envolvendo-a com todo o cuidado do mundo e a ajudando a se erguer. A garota sentiu os olhos arderem e os fechou, deitando a cabeça sobre Seiya, que a envolvia com um braço. A expressão em seu rosto ainda estava contorcida de dor.

– Sua garganta deve estar bem inflamada. Tatsumi deixou isso – falou pegando o copo e vendo Saori fazer uma careta – Ou você bebe isso agora ou só vai prolongar seu sofrimento. Saori... Você é a grande Atena, a garota mais forte e corajosa que eu já conheci na minha vida, isso não é nada. Por favor, não me deixe mais preocupado.

Saori assentiu com um pequeno sorriso e tirou o copo das mãos dele, sorvendo o líquido com dificuldade e devolvendo o copo a Seiya, que o deixou de lado também. A deusa apertou o tecido de sua camisa e escondeu o rosto em seu peito, tentando suportar a dor incômoda. Sentiu Seiya abraçá-la e beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

– Estou sendo uma covarde... – disse o mais alto que pode – Toda a dor que vocês passaram e os ferimentos que tiveram... Podiam ter perdido a vida. Esse resfriado não é nada.

– Saori, não fale tanto, poupe sua força. Não tem problema nenhum em ficar assim. Você também é humana e sente dor do mesmo jeito. Ainda bem que eu desmaiei naquela hora, se não você ia me ver fazer um baita escândalo. Aquilo doeu! Os cavaleiros de ouro batem forte que é um horror.

Ela riu, sentindo a cabeça doer, mas não se arrependeu. Só mesmo Seiya pra dizer uma coisa daquelas.

– Você já tentou se curar com seu cosmo? – Olhou para ela, vendo-a assentir com a cabeça.

– Talvez funcione um pouquinho, mas meu corpo precisa de uma ajuda.

Ficaram ali abraçados ouvindo a chuva bater na janela, coberta por uma cortina, o que mantinha o quarto meio escuro.

– Notícias dos outros?

– Estão cuidando de seus afazeres. Nem sabem ainda que você está doente. Nem eu sabia. Quando comecei a desconfiar você desmaiou.

– Fiquei tonta e apaguei.

Seiya afagava seu cabelo e Saori quase adormeceu de novo quando ouviram passos e se afastaram. Seiya pegou o outro travesseiro e o ajeitou nas costas de Saori para mantê-la sentada confortavelmente e viu Tatsumi entrar com uma tigela de sopa quente em uma bandeja.

– Senhorita! Ainda bem que está acordada! Como está se sentindo?!

– Dói menos.

– E a febre diminuiu também – Seiya constatou ao tocar seu rosto.

– Eu sei que ainda está mal, mas por favor se alimente – Tatsumi pôs a bandeja em seu colo – Algo quente também vai ajuda-la a melhorar. Se sentirá melhor quando acordar.

Seiya ergueu a bandeja e a segurou durante todo o tempo em que Saori esteve comendo, engolindo lentamente e dando pausas algumas vezes. Tatsumi levou tudo de volta quando ela acabou, deixando apenas a água e a toalha.

– Chame por mim se ela precisar de alguma coisa – ele pediu a Seiya antes de se retirar.

– É melhor você dormir.

– Não quero dormir, mas estou tão cansada.

– Viu? Você precisa – respondeu arrumando os travesseiros e a fazendo se deitar

– Estou com muito frio.

Seiya caminhou até o guarda-roupa e olhou interrogativamente para Saori, que lhe indicou onde havia mais cobertores. Seiya pegou um deles e voltou até a ela para cobri-la.

– Eu vou ficar bem aqui.

Puxou os cobertores sobre ela, entregou-lhe o gatinho de pelúcia que havia lhe dado no aniversário e ficava sempre em cima da cama, vendo Saori abraça-lo debaixo dos tecidos. Beijou seu rosto e a viu fechar os olhos. Seiya ficou sentado ali por horas, olhando-a, queria ter certeza de que seu sono era tranquilo. Tatsumi aparecia vez ou outra e o cavaleiro se levantou apenas uma vez quando o mordomo insistiu que ele cuidasse um pouco de si mesmo também.

******

Saori acordou no quarto escuro, apenas com a luz do abajur. Pelo silêncio já não chovia e viu pela cortina meio afastada um céu lindíssimo cheio de estrelas cintilantes. Tentou se sentar, obtendo sucesso, e percebendo que não sentia mais dor, apesar de estar ainda bem fraca e morrendo de sede, o que fora previamente resolvido por Tatsumi que deixara copos e água ali. Sentiu um incômodo em sua garganta seca quando engoliu e sua cabeça doeu um pouco, mas era suportável. O calor dos cobertores sobre si era tão agradável que pensou ainda estar com febre, percebendo estar enganada ao tocar o próprio rosto. As lembranças das primeiras horas do dia vieram à sua cabeça e olhou em volta procurando por Seiya. Encontrou-o dormindo sentado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados sobre o colchão e as costas contra o criado-mudo. Estendeu a mão para afagar seu cabelo e percebeu o celular do namorado jogado ali perto. Ele devia ter contatado os outros. Provavelmente teria visitas na manhã seguinte.

– Seiya... – ela sorriu – Muito obrigada.

FIM


End file.
